Not 'Till The Sun Sets
by Shalafi
Summary: FINISHEDhaha! It's done! READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! it's SS!
1. Syaoran's changed

Not 'till the sun sets By: Miyoko  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is my first Sakura-Shaoran fanfic, I wrote it last year, but I never got to encode it, coz' of the curse. if you want to know, e-mail me. haneycraze@yahoo.com It's a little bit angsty. Actually, it is angsty. Syaoran being mean and all. I can't blame him and you can't blame me either ohohohoho!  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't own anything not mine. So if you got a problem with that. That's not my problem it's yours.  
  
Chapter 1: Shaoran's changed.  
  
"I wonder what's making Shaoran so gloomy; he hasn't spoken to me since this morning." Sakura sighed as she passed through the halls of Tomoeda High School.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, he'll get over it." Tomoyo assured.  
  
As they entered their classroom, Sakura spotted Shaoran in his chair, his eyes somehow meeting each other.  
  
She walked up to him. She sat on his chair which was in front of him.  
  
"Hi, Shaoran!" Sakura greeted.  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, his face grew angrier.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Shaoran looked away.  
  
"What's wrong?" She repeated, the hint of worry was evident in her voice. She didn't know any reason for him to be so moody. He seemed to be perfectly fine yesterday.  
  
Just then, their teacher came in, everybody rushed to their seats. Sakura slowly faced the teacher.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"Good Morning class." Ms. Nikawa greeted, "I have a surprise for you. we have a new exchange student from California. Please come in Marian."  
  
A girl with long blonde hair entered the room, her bright silver ayes resting on Shaoran.  
  
"You may seat anywhere you like." Ms. Nikawa gleefully said.  
  
Marian took the chair which was beside Shaoran.  
  
Sakura turned at her back and looked at Shaoran. His face was still as before, still tense as it was. She turned to Marian, who was seated next to him.  
  
"So, where in California are you from?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
"It's none of your business." She answered wryly.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in shock, having a new student in their class, and she being so mean.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura introduced herself, trying not to mind what she had just said. Marian glared at her,  
  
"I don't care about your name or whoever you are okay? So quit annoying me!" she cried in a little voice so the teacher won't hear.  
  
"Okay, fine." Sakura replied. She returned to her original position.  
  
"Pretty mean for a girl new in class." She thought.  
  
Suddenly, a weird sensation came over her.  
  
"Shaoran, can you feel something?" she asked, serious this time.  
  
"Can you just stop bugging me? You are so irritating!" He choked.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened more, Shaoran wasn't like this, he's cold but not mean. She bowed down, trying to shake the tears away, what did she do? He wasn't like this before...  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh, yes.. I'm fine." she replied. But still, there was the strange aura that lingered. It seemed so near but she couldn't pinpoint where it was.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan. wait up!" Tomoyo called. Sakura stopped walking and waited for her.  
  
"I thought Shaoran would take you home today."  
  
"Yeah. but I couldn't find him, and I guess he was angry at me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sakura paused for a moment.  
  
Can't you just stop bugging me! You're so irritating!  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Tomoyo accompanied Sakura on her way home; they passed through Penguin Park.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Shaoran?" Tomoyo asked. She waved her hands at him and dragged Sakura with her.  
  
Shaoran was with Marian, the new girl.  
  
"Hi Li-kun." Tomoyo greeted cheerfully.  
  
Shaoran gave her a cold stare.  
  
"What's the matter Li-kun. are you angry at us?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Shaoran.  
  
"Go away, what are you doing here!" he cried.  
  
"Shaoran-kun. I thought you would take me home-today" Sakura said.  
  
"I said go away!" he cried. Marian was just grinning behind him.  
  
"Shaoran-kun! Why? Are you angry at me? Tell me!" Sakura said shaking him, but he pushed her away.  
  
"GO AWAY!" he cried over and over again, tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't know why.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan. let's just go." Tomoyo said, helping her up.  
  
"But Shaoran-kun." she whimpered, looking at him.  
  
"Never mind him, let's just go."  
  
Sakura slowly stood up and followed Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm.sorry." Shaoran whispered, after Sakura and Tomoyo were out of sight,  
  
Marian helped him up, "Come on Shaoran, stand up." she said, which he obediently followed.  
  
"That was very good."  
  
"Sakura-chan. are you okay?" Tomoyo worriedly asked.  
  
Sakura kept silent.  
  
GO AWAY!  
  
"Why. did he do that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don' know, but there has to be a reason."  
  
"Tadaima!" She greeted. Sakura placed her bag on a chair and slumped lazily on the chair.  
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan." her father greeted, "I baked muffins for you in the oven, Yukito will be coming over for dinner."  
  
"Oh really?" Sakura beamed dreamily.  
  
Just then, Touya and Yukito burst in the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan!" Yukito greeted, "I bought you something." He took out a pink box out from his bag; it was wrapped in a white silk ribbon, with sakura prints on it.  
  
"Wow! It's. so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed. "Open it." Sakura carefully untied the package and opened the box, it was a cute brooch, it was formed like a full bloomed sakura flower.  
  
"It's. It's. Thank you, Yuki-chan!" she said, hugging Yukito.  
  
"Oh actually, Touya-chan helped me with that."  
  
"Thank you onii-chan!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Yum! That was a very good meal!" Yukito praised as he placed down his emptied noodle soup.  
  
"Thank you very much, Yukito-san, but do you like some muffins? I baked them a while ago, I'm sure they're done by now." Fujitaka said.  
  
Yukito's smile became wider, "Oh, sure! I would love some muffins!" He cried out.  
  
"Okay, wait right here and I will get some."  
  
"I'll help you with that, otou-san." Touya offered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went out from the room.  
  
"Arugigatou gozaimasu, Yukito-san. for your wonderful gift." Sakura timidly said.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." he replied, with a soft smile.  
  
"Here come the muffins!" Touya announced, placing a truck full of muffins on the table. At once, Yukito started gobbling it up.  
  
"Oh! These are good!" he said, munching on it endlessly.  
  
"Oh, Yuki-chan, everything edible tastes good---according to you." Touya stated, sweat dropping.  
  
Yukito, just continued gobbling.  
  
Suddenly, the events that had happened that day came flashing into Sakura's mind.  
  
Go away!  
  
The very thought of it brought tears to her eyes; she stood up from the table and began to walk up to her room.  
  
"Where are you going, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I'm going to my room, please excuse me." she hurriedly ran up to the stairs and locked the door behind her.  
A/N: Okay, now that you have read it.. REVIEW! I tell you, REVIEW! That is all I ask you! And I shall write more!!! Just at least 5 and I'm happy. okay?  
  
Yeah, I know.. it sucks. ire-read it once. It sucks. I better make it better next time. Anyway. 


	2. Making things worse

Love Rival Part 2: Making things worse. Disclaimer: I ain't own anythin' ain't mine. If you gotta problem with that, that's not mah problem.  
  
A/N: it's pretty short, more angst here.. REALLY MORE. I dunno, if you cry.. do tell me, I will congratulate myself with that. And if you don't, well, that's okay.. Anyway, here it is, hope you like it..  
She staggered into her bed, staining the sheets with her tears.  
  
"Sakura? Is that you?" a sleepy voice came from her cabinet. Kero poked his head up, looking at up her.  
  
Sakura hurriedly wiped her tears off, and forced out a smile. "Oh hi, Kero." she greeted, her voice a bit hoarse.  
  
"Were you crying?" he asked, floating up in the air.  
  
"What? No, I just have a simple cold." She lied.  
  
Kero crossed his arms, looking at Sakura sternly.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"You know me too well, do you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Not really, but well enough to know whether you're sad or not." Kero said. He gently flew up to her.  
  
"It's just something at school. Oh Kero, you don't really have to know." She said.  
  
Keroberos stared at her for quite a while, as if studying her.  
  
"Does that gaki have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I guessed it right, you wouldn't look that sad if it weren't for him... I'll show that brat!!!"  
  
Sakura jumped up from bed, trying to hold Kero who was trying to fly out the window.  
  
"No Kero! Stop it!" Sakura demanded, but he didn't listen. Instead he morphed and pushed Sakura away. Sakura took out her staff and called the powers of Fly and followed Kero to Shaoran's apartment.  
  
Sakura hesitantly entered Shoaran's apartment, then peering inside it; seemed nobody was there so she entered. She suddenly heard a loud thump then an animal growl from above.  
  
"Oh no, Kero!" she screamed and raced upstairs.  
  
Kero was growling fiercely at Shaoran while Shaoran was at his fighting stance.  
  
"Kero, stop it!" she cried and ran towards Shaoran, but he shoved her off.  
  
"Stay away from me!" he screamed, Sakura backed a little in fright.  
  
"Stop? He's even screaming at you!" Kero stated sarcastically.  
  
"But Shaoran." she explained.  
  
"Go away! And take the monster with you! Get out!" he cried.  
  
Kero started to growl more fiercely.  
  
"Who you calling monster, kid? Want to see the real monster?" Kero snarled, his eyes filled with anger.  
  
"No, Kero. We already heard him, let's go out." Sakura sadly said, her eyes on Shaoran. Kero returned to his doll-like structure. Sakura slowly walked towards the door. Kero already got out, but she hesitated for a moment.  
  
"I don't know why you are angry at me Shaoran, and I'd like to know why. For a moment. I actually thought you were...a friend" she said before she got out.  
  
"Come on, Kero-chan." she weakly said.  
  
As they were walking down away from Shaoran's apartment, Shaoran looked at them from his window tears streaming down to his cheeks.  
  
"I don't know Sakura, I don't know."  
  
His mood changed somehow, he was even sorry for what he just did. He just shouted and hurt the person he loved. But he can't stop the force inside that wanted to hurt Sakura, it was strong, something like a spell he couldn't stop.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone to his house, now he's angry at me." Sakura said.  
  
They had already returned to Sakura's house. Sakura lay limply on her bed staring at the ceiling blankly.  
  
Kero looked at her, feeling regretful to what he just did.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura, I didn't know that."  
  
"Actually, it's okay. At least I know that you'd always be there for me." Sakura said, trying to put up a smile.  
  
[Sakura's point of view]  
  
I glanced at the clock on top of my drawer.  
  
12 o'clock  
  
I forced myself to close my eyes, but the words were still there.  
  
GO AWAY!  
  
He couldn't mean that, couldn't he? He was just a little moody, that's all. Tomorrow, everything will go back to normal. Yes, that's right. I shouldn't worry about anything.  
Author's Notes: Yeah, I know. short. I'll update soon. While waiting won't you just review for me, okay? Thanks for those who reviewed anyway.  
  
Hmmm.. What would actually happen the next day? Will Syaoran return to his *normal* state, or not? What is the cause or all these? Tell me what you think. And I'll think about it, okay? 


	3. A bright new day

Author's Notes: I present to you (drum rolls in the background).. Part three of my story. Hope you like it.  
  
Nit 'till the sun Sets Part 3: Some things don't just change like that  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't own anything ain't mine. If you gotta problem with that, that's not my problem.  
  
~~~~~~~+^^+~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning..  
  
Sakura heard the loud ringing of her alarm clock. Her eyes fluttered softly, and silenced the ringing device. --------------------------------  
  
"Ohayo, tou-san!" Sakura greeted. She placed her bag on the chair and seated, facing a plateful of pancakes.  
  
"You're early today, what's up, Kaijuu?" Touya asked, the evil brotherly grin on his face. Sakura steamed and balled her hands to fists, waving them up on the air.  
  
"I'M.NOT.A..KAI.JUU!!!" she said through her gritted teeth. Touya just laughed and started munching on his own plate of pancakes.  
  
"Tou-san, do you mind if Yuki-chan would come over for dinner, we have a project to work on."  
  
The older man smiled. "Of course, Touya. He's always welcome." he said, then returned to whatever he was doing.  
  
"Well, I better get going now. or else, I would be late soon." Sakura said, she rised from her chair and began to strap on her roller blades.  
  
"You go on Sakura, I still have something to do, and my class won't start until later anyway." Touya explained. Sakura waved goodbye and disappeared through the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
Sakura gently slid the door open to her room, only a few people there, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rica, Marian..  
  
Sakura smiled. Yes, she was right; it would be alright the next day. Shaoran was smiling, she could have almost run down to him.but she might scare the smile away.  
  
She slowly walked to her desk. He was talking to Marian, maybe telling a joke or something, but he seemed fine. There was just a queer thing about Marian, she seemed so distant. so cold.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo beamed. Sakura was startled at her friend, she was in deep thought.  
  
"Oh, hi! Tomoyo-chan!" Salura greeted back. Tomoyo went to her side and showed Sakura her new camera.  
  
"Look, Sakura! I have a new camcorder! It's so cool cause it's anti-shock and guess what.water resistant!" sh exclaimed then laughed her famous *ohohoho* laugh.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Hoee. I'm happy for you Tomoyo" she said in an exasperated tone, but Tomoyo kept on laughing----she suddenly stopped, her face suddenly became so serious it almost scared Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, have talked with Shaoran?" Tomoyo asked, her voice deep, eyes dark.  
  
Sakura looked over at Shaoran and Marian talking. He was laughing now.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Author's Note: I just want to stop there, I'm sorry nothing actually happened, But I will update really soon, and I'll give you a Loonnnng chapter, only if you review that is, I would want to know if someone actually knows my story or even passed by it! 


	4. I was wrong

Not 'till the sun sets Part 3 By: Miyoko  
  
Author's notes: This is part three of Not 'till the sun sets!! Gosh, it's almost ending already. but I made another story, it's called "If there wouldn't be you and me" it's also S+S and filled with all the goody angsty stuff we all like!!!!  
  
Anyway, thanks for all those who reviewed mah story. moon, Umi, CardPrincess, Li Star and UnDiNe. you are all the best!!! Thankies anyways..  
  
Now on with it!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
Sakura stood there, watching Sakura and Marian talked. She smiled, at leas t Syaoran was over with his moody self. She could maybe ask him about it. She slowly walked towards them, placing one foot above another carefully.  
  
"Ohayou, Syaoran-kun, Marian-san."  
  
The two faced towards her, they had been cut off from a seemingly important discussion. She could hint the annoyance in Marian's eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura." Marian greeted back.  
  
Syaoran stared at her blankly.  
  
"Can I talk with you, Syaoran? I mean, I just want to ask you about yesterday" She asked timdly.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, seemingly surprised.  
  
"Talk? Are you sure, Kinomoto?" Syaoran scoffed.  
  
Sakura was shocked. She stared at Syaoran who was looking at her mockingly.  
  
"How could you, Syaoran. I --- I thought.what's happening." Sakura stammered.  
  
She couldn't even finish one sentence. Tomoyo who was gladly taping her became worried and went to them.  
  
"Hey, what's happening here?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo saw Sakura's puzzled face then turned to Syaoran then to Marian and eyed her suspiciously.  
  
She placed an arm around Sakura and patted her back.  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura's eyes welled with tears. Kinomoto. Had she heard right? Did Syaoran really call her that. And his voice, it was as if mocking her, challenging her. She couldn't even look at him now. She thought everything was fine. She was wrong when she said that everything was going to be okay. Deeply wrong. And Marian, so cold. How could she talk with Syaoran if he's like that now? Does she know something?  
  
Too much. She couldn't hear anything from the real world. Only faint whispers. Tomoyo was asking her something. No, nothings okay anymore. I have to get out of here.  
  
Sakura turned and ran away from the group. Tomoyo looked at her worriedly, then turned to Syaoran.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Li?"  
  
Syaoran just laughed. So full of mockery, so infuriating. She couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"I said what's wrong with you!" Tomoyo cried. She had slap Syaoran's cheek; it was now imprinted with her hand. Syaoran became sober, eventually, and touched his face. It stung as his fingers made contact with his skin. He looked down at the person who did it. She was teeming with anger. Pitiful.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and drew her near.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again." Syaoran said under gritted teeth, and then shoved Tomoyo away. She staggered back, and clutched painfully at her wrist which was bruised by his hand.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Tomoyo's hand still hurt. She had trouble writing because of it. Curse him. She looked at Sakura, she was awfully quiet. Her eyes confused. Then she looked at Syaoran, he looked perfectly fine at this angle. Yet when you go to him, he would burn up.  
  
Sakura had been thinking all day. She still couldn't understand. Why had this happen all of a sudden? She hadn't done wrong, had she?  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned, was there just someone who called her? It didn't seem Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
There it is again. Everyone around was doing something else.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Suddenly, everything went black, leaving her alone in the midlle.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Who are you! Show yourself!" she demanded. She was growing in fear, but she held on.  
  
A man. There was a man in front of her now. He was the one who called her.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Clow-sama?" she asked, and took a step forward.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Sakura bowed before him, a sign of respect to show his greatness.  
  
"The card had escaped, card mistress."  
  
Sakura, looked at her puzzled. The everything went bright, her sight cleared. She was in the park, nearly sunset. She was gripping her wand in hand, and Shoaran was in front of her. Pain in his eyes.  
  
"Shaoran!" Sakura gasped and ran towards him. But he fell down limp, eyes blank and dull. Sakura bent down and shook him.  
  
Suddenly a girl appeared in front of them. She shot an energy bolt to Shaoran and he writhed in pain, yet his eyes showed no emotion.  
  
Sakura shrieked and called the powers of firey, but before she could even take the card, the girl was infront of her. The girl's eyes were silver, like bright metals in sockets. Her hair was long and light, showing resemblance to Yukito's hair, but with more luster. She seemed awfully familiar, but she couldn't tell who.  
  
Suddenly, everything went dark (again), leaving Sakura and Shaoran in the park. She ran to where he was. Cold.. Tears rimmed in her eyes and called to him, but he didn't flinch. He lay there lifeless and pale. ______________________________________  
  
Sakura cried, but a warm hand laid on her shoulder. She looked up to see who it was. Clow Reed.  
  
"What was all that?"  
  
"A dream."  
  
"Yes. a dream."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"It may happen, yes. But if you do something. It can be prevented."  
  
"Will Shaoran die?"  
  
"It depends on you, Card Mistress."  
  
"What's happening to him now? Why is he so mean to everyone?"  
  
"Apparently, he is under a spell. You must seal the card, not 'till the sun sets tomorrow. Or else."  
  
"Or else what Clow-sama? And who is the card?  
  
"So full of questions, young one. Go and find the answers for yourself. Now, you need to go back, but remember, only true love can set him free.."  
  
And at that, everything dissolved in front of Sakura's vision. She found her self back into the class. She felt an immense power near; she looked around, yet everything seemed normal. She glanced over at Shaoran, his face the same as before.  
  
"I need to talk to him." she thought. -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: ehehehe. please don't kill me. (well actually, you can't! BWAHAHAHA!!!) anyway, I'm sorry if this is soooo short. I mean, I did promise to make a long one. but you won't review, gimme inspirations people!!! Is my writing that bad! If not, does my story suck? Please let me know!  
  
Yeah, also I'm wondering. Is Meteor Garden that good? I mean, a lot of people told me that it was. especially in HK. Their(F4) music is quite good, (infact I'm listening to them right now) but Meteor Garden will be showing here in our place sometime next week.. Is it good?  
  
_____MIYOKO a.k.a. Shalafi 


	5. Can't think of a name

Chapter 5 Not 'till the sun sets.  
  
Author's Notes: I have noticed that my story is so confusing. I can't seem to make a plot out of this. Well, sorry guys. I actually have a very painful stiff neck. And the veins that connect to my creative side of the brain are currently blocked. Thank you any way for all those who reviewed my work. Please read my other story, Make it Go Away. It's S+S too!  
  
I think this is the second to the last chapter. But I'm starting out another story. And I promise you it's long. So anyway on with Story!  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't own anythin' ain't mine. If you gotta problem wittthat, that's not mah problem.  
---Miyoko a.k.a. Shalafi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
She glanced over at Shaoran. He seemed so dedicated to his work. She was very worried about the vision Clow Reed gave her. Would those he showed her happen? They do seem real. So real she could even feel his cold fingers and purple lips.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
That wouldn't happen, right? Those were only visions, as Clow said. They could be changed, I could save Shaoran. I wouldn't let him die. I love him too much.  
  
She could still feel the card, yet she couldn't trace where it came from, it's so strong. She must seal the card before sunset tomorrow? How?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shaoran." She said calmly. It was already after class, and most of the people had gone out, and they were the only ones left in the room.  
  
She looked at him, eyes showing no emotion at all.  
  
"I know why you have been like this, and I u-understand"  
  
A slight quiver. Shaoran glanced at her. He was sitting on his chair, unmoving.  
  
"But you have to fight it Shaoran, I."  
  
Another quiver.  
  
It hurt to her to see him like this. Where had all his gone? He may have been so stubbornly serious before. But it wasn't what she saw in him. It was pain. Now she understood. She couldn't blame him if he had shouted at her or shoved him away.  
  
Shaoran stood up, disrupting her thoughts, and walked towards the door.  
  
"Matte!" Sakura called. He halted, but not facing her.  
  
"Don't worry Shaoran, I'll find the card." and with that Syaoran walked away.  
  
She fell down to the floor. She had been holding out the tears to long. Have to get them out. She gathered he knees towards her chest and hugged them, then buried her head down, sobbing quietly.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found Clow Reed. One of his visions again.  
  
"I am truly sorry, Card Mistress. for all these."  
  
Sakura forced a smile.  
  
"All the Clow Cards had been sealed including the Hope Card." He stated.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I have to show you something."  
  
Sakura stood up and straightened out her clothes.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Clow Reed waved his hand and a portal appeared. He stepped inside it, Sakura followed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her skin nearly burned at the sudden heat. She saw Clow Reed quietly sitting on a rock, looking at the chaos.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Watch"  
  
She turned. A village, or at least it was. For now almost every house was burning. And people were running everywhere.  
  
"This---" Clow Reed pointed at a large Chinese house, perhaps a temple. "is the Rouzhan palace."  
  
Sakura looked at it with awe, although a part of it was eaten by the flames, it still looked very beautiful. Carved golden dragons were designed on the walls, with bright jade eyes.  
  
"It is where the card had been kept, until the Koukan warriors came."  
  
"So all of this. are the Koukan's work?" Sakura asked in wonder.  
  
Clow Reed smiled.  
  
"Yes, they wanted the card because it holds great power. And the Rouzhan monks were the one protecting it. To prevent the evil warriors from taking it, they released it free."  
  
Sakura nodded in understanding.  
  
"And now, the card has chosen you to seal it back again."  
  
Clow Reed waved her hand and found themselves in the room again.  
  
"Card Mistress, do not lose your hope. You could pass through this."  
  
And with that Clow Reed disappeared.  
  
Sakura wiped her tears away and smiled.  
  
"Clow-sama is right, I can do this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Konbanwa!" Sakura greeted. She placed her bag on the floor and hugged her dad who was cooking something in the kitchen.  
  
"Konbanwa, Otou-san!" she greeted, Fujitaka smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Hmmm.. Are we having pasta tonight?"  
  
"Yes, since Yukito-san is coming over tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." she replied.  
  
*I could ask Yue about the card.* (I am putting **'s on thoughts, since my italics don't show up, GOMEN NE!! ^_~)  
  
Just then the door opened and Touya and Yukito stepped in.  
  
"Konbanwa." Touya greeted plainly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Itadakimasu!!!!"  
  
Everyone dove into the food. Yukito placed a heap of spaghetti to his plate and gobbled it up.  
  
"So, how was your day Sakura?" Fujitaka asked, while mixing his spag with more sauce.  
  
"It was okay."  
  
Touya grabbed the cheese and put almost all of it to his spaghetti.  
  
"Oni-chan! That's too much!" Sakura complained.  
  
"Well, I love cheese!" (does Touya love cheese? I doubt. but still, just let me be, okay?) Yukito giggled.  
  
"Yesterday, Tou-chan almost swept the whole school of cheese!"  
  
Touya glared at him, but Yukito only giggled more.  
  
"It was only because you asked me too, Yuki-chan." (AN: Have you noticed how they call each other? Tou-chan, Yuki-chan? KAWAII!! Okay, okay, stop me from putting yaoi in this and I will not, but if you won't.. bwahahahaha!!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Dinner was already finished and Fujitaka was cleaning the table.  
  
"Ni-chan, can I talk with Yue?" (An: Remember, our Tou-chan knows who Yuki- chan really is.)  
  
"Okay, kaijuu."  
  
Sakura glared at him but she softened up when Yuikto entered the room.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked politely, his eyes glittering under his glasses.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk with Yue."  
  
Yukto still smiled, he gently closed his eyes and wings started to spout from his back. It enveloped him in a bright light, and when the wings parted, Yue appeared. Eyes cold yet warm. (Is that possible?)  
  
"You must not waste any time, my mistress!" Yue suddenly cried.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notez: WAHHHHH!!!! Anyway, sorry bout that. Is that a cliffy? I dunno. I think that this would not be the 2nd to the last chap.NOW. All because of Tou-chan and Yuki-chan. *sigh* you don't mind if I place a little of T+Y here right? Ehehehehe, tell me okay, so that you won't hate me. My mind has another story in it. What do you think about a Yue+Kamui fic. I actually made one before, but ain't finished. What if I finish it now? Hmmmm.. Shout out your thoughts!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Review here|  
-------  
|  
|  
V 


	6. Everything is not a dream

Not' till the sun sets.  
by: Miyoko  
  
Miyoko's Notez: Hanyann. Gosh, I think I had too much Kamui and Fuuma fics. I should netreulize myself later. Since my mind is full of yaoiness, I am going to start the fic with shounen-ai!!! Ahahahahaha!!!! *turns serious* Anyway, if you don't want it I am going to place a marker where the scene ends so that you won't read the damned part. *grins again* This won't be the last of my story----YET!!! Are you happy? Huh? Huh? Tell me!!!! But this maybe one of the last, Syaoran will die the next day anyway. *people throws things at her* yeah, I know. Hmm. will Shaoran really die? Maybe.. Maybe not!!! Just read to find out!!!  
  
And yeah, juz wanna tell you that those thingies inside parenthesis (like this) are my comments or just things I want to blabber. 'things that are placed like this' are thoughts. get it?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Warning: Well, it's not really a warning, but for those who are digusted or offended by two males loving each other, in a.. let say a not so friendly way. Go start reading from this kind of marker to avoid the kawaiiness of T+Y together.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~~|~|~|~|~|~|~ |~|~|  
  
Actually it's not major shounen-ai, you won't even notice if you try reading it, promise! Yet if still don't want to read, you won't miss so much though, just a lot of kawaii Touya and Yukito moments.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
Everything. is not a dream  
  
Disclaimerz: I ain't ownin' nothin' ain't mine. If yah gotta purob-lem with that, that's not mah problem.  
  
============================================================================ ================================  
  
Sakura had already gone out, after a serious talk with Yue. Touya had been in a corner, trying to understand what the angel (you know who I am referring to) was saying.  
  
Yue was standing---- floating rather in the center of the room watching as she disappeared behind the door.  
  
"She cares for him, your sister. I can see it in her eyes. She is in pain to see him like that." Yue stated to no one in particular, but obvious it was to Touya. His eyes were still cold as they were, staring into a realm no one could wander. (Shucks, did you understand that?)  
  
He turned to Touya who was looking up at him in awe.  
  
"I know it's inevitable (oooh, I just love that word), I saw the way she looks up at him too."  
  
"Well, I better change now."  
  
"Matte!"  
  
Yue's eyes stared at him in shock.  
  
'Why the urgency in his voice?'  
  
Touya stood up and walked over at the seraph towering him, even in his tallness. He (slowly) raised his hand and gently brushed Yue's cheeks, so soft it just felt like feather.  
  
"Are you still Yukito?" he asked.  
  
His face was so innocent. Sure, he had seen him evolve and turn back to a human again. But still, he wasn't sure who was real, his best friend or  
  
the one he was staring at now.  
  
"Of course, but he is not me."  
  
And with that, his wings enveloped him and once again he turned into the fragile boy. Yukito was still unconscious but Touya caught him before  
  
he fell to the ground. He carried him to his bed, and brushed the silver hair that was covering his glassed eyes.  
  
Yukito's eyes fluttered open, and saw Touya sitting beside the bed, softly caressing his hair.  
  
"Did Sakura get what she wanted?"  
  
"Yes, it's about a card that wasn't sealed yet."  
  
"Should we help her, To-ya?"  
  
"I think not, Yuki-chan. She could take care of herself."  
  
Yukito smiled and slumped back to bed again, Touya resumed his gentle caresses.  
  
"Yuki, wh.." Touya hesitated for a while but just urged himself to go on, "What do you feel when the guardian takes over you?"'  
  
Yukto shifted from his position so he could see his Touya's eyes.  
  
"What. I feel?"  
  
Touya nodded slowly, his hands raking through his silvery white hair.  
  
Yukito paused for a while, thinking. He had a very cute face when he did it, almost bringing Touya into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Actually, I feel nothing. It's just as if I'd be sleeping. yet without a dream."  
  
"Don't you feel scared, Yuki-chan, every time that happens?"  
  
Yukito smiled.  
  
"No. I know that's my reason of living, so I could. I could bring Yue to the land of mortals then back again inside me. I am just a place or a  
  
temple rather, where Yue could live. Yue's sanctuary, yes, that is what I am, Tou-chan. An empty shell without a soul that. that someone filled  
  
up for him to use. It scares me sometimes, knowing that I am different from everyone, knowing that you are just in this world to take up a  
  
person's form to fill up his place every time he is not there. I sometimes even doubt if it's my eyes that I am using to scan through this world, I  
  
feel that he is staring at the world through these eyes, and I can't control him, because I am just a mere shell."  
  
Touya suddenly hugged the small man, almost crushing him in the tightness of the hug.  
  
"No, Yukito. No."  
  
Tears were threatening to spill fro the corners of Touya's eyes. He couldn't believe what Yukito had just said. He had thought like that of himself?  
  
"No Yukito, you are not just a place someone could cower in. You are Yukito, a real person, not some kind of a building. Don't ever think like that  
  
of yourself again, you should never."  
  
What was it in his voice? Anguish. It pained him to let Yuki be like this.  
  
"You are real Yukito."  
  
Yukito melted in his arms and sobbed quietly. He always knew that he wasn't like normal people, that there was something special in him. That he  
  
wasn't human at all. Yet To-ya, his To-ya, had always made him real, and how he wished he could just be real for him.  
  
"But I am not, To-ya. And you know that. I am not anything real."  
  
Touya loosened his grip on Yukito and held him by the shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"You are wrong, Yuki. You are the only real thing that happened in my life. I don't care of anything else. Now, you must believe in me."  
  
Yukito couldn't help but let the tears flow. He clasped the man in front of him, clutching the back of his shirt. Touya returned the embrace,  
  
enveloping the quivering Yukito and nuzzled his hair with his lips.  
  
~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
  
(okay, did you see? That wasn't even shounen-ai! Just the love one male feels for his male friend. so kawaii, ne? Well, read on and continue with the fic!!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura stared at her ceiling. Kero was already asleep and was proven by the loud snores coming out from the drawer. She was still in total  
  
confusion. This card she was facing now must be the toughest one she has ever fought with. This card had the strength and the power of all her  
  
52 cards and more, she couldn't even locate where the card is. She could sense it all the time but because of it's greatness, she couldn't pin  
  
point where it is actually from.  
  
She turned to her side and looked at the picture frame that was placed beside her bed, on top of the side table. It was a picture of her and her  
  
friends when they were at the beach. She smiled at the thought, thinking on how it used to be. The were all wearing swimming attires in the  
  
pictures, obviously ready for swimming. Rika, Chiharu, the stupid Takashi, Naoko, Eriol with his ever mischievous smile, Tomoyo, she and. She  
  
stared at the messy chestnut-colored hair person beside her (in the picture). He was in his grumpy moods, eyes glaring, hands folded. he  
  
was Syaoran.  
  
Sakura thought about his conversation with Yue. He said that this was already serious; the card may never be sealed again.  
  
*FLAZHBAK*  
  
"Card Mistress! You must not waste any more time!" Yue hissed, looking down at her with those cat-like eyes.  
  
Sakura was taken aback by him.  
  
"Yue, do you know something about the card? Please tell me. "  
  
Touya looked to and fro at Sakura and Yue, trying to understand their converstation.  
  
"You only have by tomorrow to figure out where the card is hiding. Only one card could harm the card, yet even I do not know, it is only for you  
  
to find out. You have to do this before the sun sets, because by that time, the card could be destroyed yet not sealed, this will be fatal to those  
  
who depended on the cards. And."  
  
Yue paused for a while and focused his eyes on her.  
  
"The card will drain the life force of the one it has taken prisoner, the person it had enchanted with."  
  
Sakura gasped, she had already heard some of what he said from Clow, but she still couldn't imagine it. Syaoran dead.  
  
"I can't let Syaoran die! What must I do?"  
  
"Do not give up, have faith, have. hope."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Is that all you need to know, Card Mistress?"  
  
"Is there still anything you know?"  
  
"Well, no more."  
  
"Well then, thank you, Yue. I must go to my room now, it is getting awfully late.  
  
Yue bowed a little, then Sakura opened the door and stepped out, leaving the two boys in the room.  
  
*EnD oF FLAZHBAK*  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to consider this my favorite chapter. I decided not to end the story so fast. and sorry for not updating for a really long time. how many months has it been? Gomen ne. but anyway, I hope you like this chapter too. Also,I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, Arigatou!!!! Ja-ne!!! 


	7. Losing Time

Not 'Till The Sun Sets By: Miyoko  
  
Chapter 7: Losing time.  
  
Author's Notez: I know. it has been months, maybe you don't even want to read this story anymore. *sniff*  
  
*grins* but it's okay. or is it, really?  
  
Gomen ne for updating for so long and writing really short chapters, I just finished reading 4 paperback novels (2 Dragonlace [2&3 of the Legends] and Anne Rice Vampire Chronicles) while you're there waiting *impatiently for the next chapter. *sigh*, actually, I was starting on another story, but I won't post it until EVERYTHING is done with THIS story.  
  
So anyway, here's the story, I hope you all like it; don't forget to review after, okay? If you review more, I write faster!  
  
Chapter 7: Losing time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoeda Park.  
  
The sky was bright red; the sun was preparing to set for the day.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, he was there, in front of him, bloody and weak, but she couldn't run to him, her feet were glued to the floor.  
  
His eyes were blank, but it was staring straight at her, a bloody hand reached out but fell limply to his side.  
  
"Help. me." was his only cry.  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright light that shone on top of the penguin. It was a bright white light that could have blinded Sakura's eyes if she hadn't looked away.  
  
"Time.."  
  
There was a ghostly whisper.  
  
"Slowly passing away. losing. death. shall come."  
  
She didn't understand anything that was being said, the words didn't connect to each other. They seemed meaningless.  
  
Then there was a girl, her eyes were of silver, and her hair was just as bright. She looked like an angel, but her eyes were cold, and they were piercing through her.  
  
"You have failed the test."  
  
The ghastly voice came from her! Demo, what test did she mean?  
  
She floated down and nested beside Syaoran, who was fighting to get up.  
  
"Rest now. you have done what you must."  
  
She placed a hand on Syaoran's face and suddenly, all his wounds vanished. It was as if he was perfectly fine, but his eyes.  
  
His eyes were hollow.  
  
She let go of him, and he fell down to the floor, his eyes were now closed. There was no movement from him.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
She ran down to him, she realized she could move her feet now. he was cold when she touched him. There was no sign of life at all.  
  
"No. this couldn't happen. Syaoran. onegai." Sakura was now sobbing, her head down on Syaoran's chest. But there wasn't even a quiver.  
  
Anger replaced the anguish in Sakura's eyes and looked at the girl. She was still there, eyes on the grieving Sakura.  
  
"Death. to those. who.fail." she whispered, it was so soft Sakura barely could hear. Sakura placed Syaoran down and stood up, facing the girl.  
  
She began chanting, calling the forces of fiery, the card rose up and danced gracefully in the air. At Sakura's order, it attacked the girl but she had only deflected it. She called on to another card. She wasn't even sure what it was. All she had in mind was to destroy the girl, to take vengeance for Syaoran. But nothing seemed to affect her.  
  
Sakura was getting weak; she had used her energy too much. But her enemy was still standing strong.  
  
Everything was now a blur to her, mostly because of the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I mustn't fail, I must fight. for Syaoran." she muttered under her breathe, trying to stand up.  
  
"There is nothing to fight. You have. failed."  
  
The girl made a swirling motion of her hand. Sakura looked at her, guessing what she would do.  
  
The swirling action continued and everything was becoming brighter, too bright even. Sakura felt herself weakening even more, stumbling down once again. She was starting to lose consciousness.  
  
"Death. to those.who fail." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, and looked around her. She was in her bedroom again, and Kero was floating in front of her. It was just a dream. No, not just a dream, it was a premonition. It might happen, if she failed. And Syaoran wouldn't be the only person who would die, she would too.  
  
The dream, it was like Clow Reed's vision.  
  
A dream. that was what he said.  
  
"Sakura, it's 7:30, you're late." Kero stated bluntly and floated back to his drawer.  
  
Sakura *really* woke up and jolted out from bed.  
  
"I'M LAAATTEEEE!!!"  
  
She quickly changed into her uniform and rashly tied her hair, she was about to make a run to the door when she noticed something on her table.  
  
She took the pink box, and admired the thing inside it for a moment. She then gently placed it out and placed it on the sailor collar of her uniform.  
  
"This will bring me luck today." she thought.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror for one last time, noting herself with the brooch that Yukito and Touya gave her.  
  
"Sakura." Kero softly called, just trying to get her from her reverie.  
  
"Oh no." Sakura wailed and dashed towards the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The school halls were already silent when she arrived; everyone had already gone into their rooms.  
  
"Late again, Ms. Kinomoto?" a voice boomed behind her, she started and turned a little.  
  
"Ahh..eh.. Good morning, Mr. Yaruko."  
  
"As expected, Miss Kinomoto. don't you want to try to change? Now hurry up to your room, I let you go this time."  
  
Sakura smiled sheepishly to the man, and scurried away immediately. She silently opened the door to her classroom and slid inside. The teacher noticed her arrival, but only rested his eyes on her for a couple of seconds then resumed on discussing, everyone was used to Sakura being late.  
  
She took out her notebook and started scribbling down notes on it. Today was the last day. Today was the last chance to save Syaoran from the harnesses of the spell, but she still hasn't had a clue. The day went on swiftly and she wasn't able to see Syaoran today, a fact that didn't make her less relieved. What if he was already dying this instant?  
  
Tomoyo was silently listening to the teacher, writing down every word she said. Eriol was in his seat too, who seemed to be meditating (I do this lots of times, which my classmates find really weird.) and Marian, the new girl that Syaoran was only in good terms with. Maybe she could know something from Syaoran from her, surely she knows something! Why hadn't she thought of that!  
  
She took out a small piece of paper from her bag and scribbled something o it. She passed it to Marian.  
  
Marian,  
  
Can I talk with you this dismissal time? It's very important, it's about Syaoran. I'll be waiting in the park.  
  
--Sakura  
  
Marian read the note that was passed to her; she turned to Sakura and nodded. Then she folded the paper and placed it in her bag.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes: *sigh* I really don't like this chapter, seems just like a space filler, but the next chapter will be the last one, and it will be a long one. I'll try to get it finished by next week. I'm eager to start my other story, which will be a whole lot different from this one; it would be a whole lot better. I assure you. this story is short since the span time is only 3 days, so I'm sorry. But I tell you I'm going to do my all in the next story okay?  
  
But before that, you could always review! You could tell me what you think by e-mailing me, reviewing this story or to chat with me using AOL and msn.  
  
e-mail: haneycraze@yahoo.com, anniemaesanders@hotmail.com aol: KaWaiiMiYoKo msn: anniemaesanders@hotmail.com yahoo: haneycraze  
  
Review 


	8. Onegai

Not 'till the sun sets Chapter 8: Onegai...  
  
Author's notes: I feel so angsty today, too much of 'the calling' songs, I think. I have been listening to them today. It makes me *sniff* wanna cry @.@  
  
But anyway, I have to finish this damned story, I have too many thoughts in my head, and I have to let them out (or else, the dream would come true... scary..). I actually had this dream that all the thoughts in my 'brain' came alive, well, not all but some. Man, there were so many anime peeps running around the house!  
  
So anyway, this is the last chapter, I may place an epilogue, if I want to, but if I'm lazy enough, I won't. hehee...  
  
Pls. read my next story 'When there wouldn't be you and me", it is a really cool story, and it's S+S, although it doesn't seem yet in the start, it will be (I think). Onegai... read it too. I even think it's one of my greatest works... even I love it, you should love it too...  
  
So on with the story...  
  
Chapter 8: Onegai...  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't own anything not mine. So if you got a problem with that. That's not my problem... it's yours.  
  
;;-_-=~+*+~=-_-;; dun mind this...  
  
It was already dismissal time, and everyone was heading towards home.  
  
"I need to hurry, the sun would be setting any time now..."  
  
She hurried and ran all her way to the penguin park, it was very silent. Although only few people pass through this street, it had a very eerie feeling towards it...  
  
"I have been waiting..."  
  
Sakura twirled around, but there was no one there.  
  
"Marian, are you here?" she called out.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Marian, please answer me! Where are you?"  
  
Still... no answer.  
  
She ran to the front of the park, where the king penguin slide was.  
  
"Maria—"  
  
Sakura froze...  
  
"Syaoran!" she gasped, but she stopped when she finally got a clear look of him.  
  
He was bleeding, there were cuts here and there, and they were bleeding profusely. His lips, they were swollen, as if he was beaten until black and blue. And his eyes...  
  
Just like in her dream...  
  
The last statement hit her like sword driven through her chest...  
  
If then, the dream was real... Syaoran would...  
  
Sakura took a grab of her key and drew it up high.  
  
She ran to where Syaoran was.  
  
"Are you alright? You weren't in school today, I was...scared."  
  
Syaoran's lusterless eyes bore down into Sakura's then gave her a hard blow, sending Sakura flying back.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
He stood up, and walked towards her, his eyes were glowering, head bowed down.  
  
"Syaoran... no... It's me Sakura." Sakura cried.  
  
He drew out his sword, the metal shone under the setting sun, refracting the light in an orangey color.  
  
He slowly raised his sword, just a little above his head.  
  
He then abruptly drove the sword down towards Sakura, barely missing her in an inch. Sakura used her Jump card to get out of the sword's way...  
  
Syaoran...  
  
He made another swing to her, and this time she was able to use her Shield card. He raised his head up, there were tears streaming from his dull lifeless eyes. He quickly chanted a strange spell and the shield lost its effect. He raised his sword again, ready for another attack.  
  
Sakura didn't want to hurt Syaoran, he was inside a spell, and something was making him do this. Yet in contrary, she didn't know what else to do. Her cards weren't in any effect to him, she couldn't just dodge forever.  
  
"Hello Sakura..."  
  
Suddenly Syaoran stopped, like a robot who just ran out of battery, his hands poised frozen in the air. Sakura turned were the voice was coming from.  
  
"Marian!" she cried, "Marian, help me!"  
  
Yet Marian merely looked at her, smiling, as if she didn't hear.  
  
"Marian!", Sakura called again, but Marian just stood there. She then closed her eyes, a white brilliance gleamed around her. She slowly floated up, above the King penguin, just like in the dream.  
  
"The card... it was Marian..." Sakura realized.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The sky was now a dark tint of red, the sun now over the mountains shining its last rays to the earth. Soon, it would be night. Soon, it would be over, and Sakura was losing time.  
  
Sakura stared at her dumbfounded when suddenly Syaoran moved again and did his supposed-to-be action. Sakura wasn't able to move away in time, causing a large cut on her arm.  
  
Sakura clutched at her bleeding arm, trying to stop the blood flow.  
  
"I don't want to do this..." she muttered under her breathe. But still, she had to do this, it might be the only way...  
  
"Sword card!" her staff magically changed into a sword and she called on fight too, she knew that Syaoran was better than her in sword fighting.  
  
Syaoran threw a blow at Sakura, and this time, Sakura was able to counter it, causing a thin scratch on Syaoran's cheek.  
  
The pain is her arm was getting unbearable, and the pain that clutched her heart was even more. She couldn't possibly hurt her friend, her...  
  
Love.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
He was starting at her again, but she couldn't do anything. It was too much, she wanted to escape. And the sun was setting, it might be too late.  
  
::WHAM!::  
  
Sakura flew and dropped to the ground, her cards lay sprawled on the ground.  
  
"You mustn't lose hope..."  
  
It was what Clow Reed said in her visions, and she was failing now. She wanted to die. Let Syaoran kill her if he can. She didn't care anymore.  
  
Suddenly, her cards started to glow, and so did the brooch that Yukito gave her. It gave off a pink glow that somehow made Sakura gain her energy a bit. Her arm healed, and the cards floated up in the air. Syaoran attacked her again, but the cards made a shield too strong for Syaoran to conquer.  
  
"I know... I shouldn't... but, I don't what to do..." she whispered. The cards danced in the air, Sakura noticed that there was one that shone the brightest, and it made its way to the front.  
  
"The Hope..."  
  
She had totally forgotten about this card, she tentatively touched the card and it landed on her palm.  
  
"Yes, the hope card... this is my last chance..."  
  
She looked up and saw Syaoran fighting his way to break the shield.  
  
"This is for you..."  
  
Her sword transformed into a staff again, and slowly, she murmured the chant to activate the Hope card.  
  
"Hope card!!"  
  
The joined forces of the void and love card rose to the air. This was the card that had the only power to seal Marian. It had the power of all the 52 cards and the love that Sakura had in her heart.  
  
The card went straight to Marian, who was just poised in the air, seemingly enjoying the site. It hadn't foreseen this; it hadn't seen a card that was greater than her power.  
  
The card shrieked as Sakura's pink aura surrounded her, trapping her inside. Syaoran too was in pain. He had dropped his sword, his hands on his head, clutching it hardly.  
  
Sakura raised her staff in the air, and at last the card was transformed into its real form.  
  
"Return to your true form!" she cried.  
  
Spent and tired, she dropped to the ground. Her auburn hair stuck to her face as the sweat rolled down.  
  
All was done.  
  
The card wavered softly and landed on the ground, it back up. It was sealed... under her powers. Everything is finally back to normal.  
  
"The Infinite card..."  
  
Is it really? Was everything fine now? The mountains had already covered the sun, and there was only a soft indigo haze that covered the ground. The moon was making it's way to the sky.  
  
"Oh no... Syaoran!" she shrieked in sudden realization. She might have not made it in time... maybe Syaoran was... maybe he was...  
  
"No!"  
  
His body was sprawled on the floor, unconscious—well, that's what Sakura hoped—that he was just unconscious.  
  
His hands were cold and clammy. Face pale and grey...  
  
"Syaoran-kun..."  
  
It all came in a whisper now... Sakura hesitated to touch his cold corpse. His power was all consumed by the card. And it was just the only thing that kept him alive all along, the power of the card. His life depended on it as those clans and tribes depended on the card. And now, the card was sealed... working under her power, and Syaoran...  
  
Sakura held Syaoran's hand... it was just too cold.  
  
"Onegai..."  
  
Author's Notes: HAHAHA! I've decided! An epilogue! Yes! I'll place an epilogue!! Coz I'm good and I'm in the mood for writing! Weehee!! Wahaha! I'm hyper! Okay.,.. too much -_-;;  
  
Well, anyways.. hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did! Thank you everyone for all the reviews!! If you haven't reviewed yet, it's never too late for one!! I know that I'm not much of a good writer, but thank you anyways for lifting up my spirits saying that it was good! Hehe! Well, I gotta go now... more stories to write... ^________________________________^ 


	9. Epilogue

Not 'till The Sun Sets

Epilogue

Shalafi

Disclaimer: ah, for the ast time, I don't own CCS, I never said I did anyway, so don't sue me, I DON'T HAVE A LAWYER!!

author's notez 

eto... gosh, the lastest last chapter... finally... have been working it for ages... woahohoho!!! I wouldn't be surprised if you brought rotten tomatoes w/ you, I'll be deserving that, since I updated sooOooOoOoOOoo long!! I'm so sorry! I was just busy, reading things and all, preparing for next years' classes, damn... vacation means NO SENSE AT ALL! But damn again, I placed myself in this situation... but really, since this is the last chapter, there wouldn't be more rotten tomatoes 4 me!! Haa! Okay... too much blabber,, better shut up... here's the story...

Epilogue: After... what now?

By: Shalafi

The corridor was unusually silent that morning especially when Sakura passed, news spread to what happened to Syaoran, though to them it was a terrible car crash.

"Sakura!"

The honey-color haired girl turned to her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura, I wasn't there to help you..." Tomoyo said, her voice soft and gentle. She placed and arm around Sakura, consoling her.

Sakura tried to fake a smile...

"It's okay, Tomoyo, it wasn't your fault." She answered.

_It was mine..._

"Well, I'm sure everything's going to be fine..."

When Sakura entered the classroom, some kids were still talking to each other, others were reading and preparing for the coming class... for once, Sakura was early.

Though the room was already full, a seat was left untaken, the seat behind her back.

_Syaoran's seat._

Yelan had called that morning, after learning what had happened to her son. She was angry, though she couldn't be angry at Sakura, knowing that she herself was very grief-stricken. His sisters lost their usual glee, and were very troubled.

Sakura composed herself back again.

"I know, Sakura... that's why you have to be strong." She thought to herself.

The day wasn't the same as it always was... their math class didn't have the whiz, the P.E. class didn't have the best athlete.

She stood infront of a tall building, hesitating to enter. There were many cars parked in front of the gate, mostly limousines and some SUVs.

"Ah, Sakura-sama, you have arrived, please come inside."

It was Wei, Syaoran's butler.

Sakura timidly entered Syaoran's apartment. Yelen and his four sisters were seated uncomfortably on the couch.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so happy you've come." Xiefa said, hugging the younger girl.

"Thank you Xiefa-san."

All the other sisters came up to her and joined the hug, greeting Sakura for coming.

Sakura then turned to Yelen, who had been silent all along.

"He's in his room. You may see him now." She said gravely.

Wrinkles seemed to appear on the old lady's ever smooth face. Sakura could not help but cry at her sight.

"He will be fine, Li-sama. Syaoran is strong; I know he will make it."

Yelen only looked at her and smiled.

"Come Sakura, I will show you to his room" Fuutie said.

The room was dreadfully silent, there was only the light beeping of the machines, somehow the only way to know that Syaoran was still with them.

"He hasn't woken up yet, the doctor's fear he might enter in a coma that he couldn't get out from. Right now, he's still asleep. Thank you, Sakura... for saving him." Fuutie sadly said, looking over at her unmoving little brother.

"Syaoran..."

"I'll be leaving you alone for a while."

Sakura smiled gratefully at her as she silently exited the room, leaving the auburn haired girl alone with her thoughts and with Syaoran.

Sakura slowly moved her way to the sleeping boy, his chest steadily heaved up and down. The fixed beating of the machines somewhat clamed her, telling her that he was okay.

She sat at the chair poised at the side of the bed, her warm hands gathering Syaoran's and brought it to her cheek.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I did the best I could, but I just can't."

A solitary drop of tear landed on the balk of his palm.

"I was angry at you, and I never knew that you were..."

Her body then racked with sobs. She didn't know what to say anymore. She was the card captor, she should be the one getting hurt, and not those people she dearly loved. She should have been the one on the bed right now, the one clinging barely on for dear life, at least, she knew she deserved it.

"Syaoran..."

Then suddenly, the steady beating slowed, perilously going decreasing. Something was terribly wrong.

"Syaoran!"

Her sudden cry erupted alarm to the whole household. Yelen and his sisters came in, along with Tomoyo, who happened to come by and visit the little wolf too.

A long trail of doctors and nurses surrounded Syaoran's bed. Sakura could do nothing but hug Tomoyo tightly; she was the only pillar she had left.

"Please..."

_A void, I could feel nothing_

_A black sky, an abyssal floor_

_Nothing to reach, there is no wall_

_Suddenly you voice_

_Echoes in my ear_

_Clear and loud_

_But can you hear me?_

_I scream for you _

_But you do not notice_

_I fall farther back,_

_No, I must reach you_

_No, don't cry_

_I only plunge deeper_

_Hush now, I will be with you_

_What is this I feel?_

_So cold, so warm_

_Is this death_

_Has it finally begun?  
No, not this way_

_Bring me back_

_Lord, I beg you, she need me still_

_And the light now I can see_

_The dark room_

_Now illuminated with bright glow intensity_

_Later, not now shall I go in there_

_Let me have my love _

_Bring me back to them_

"One!"

One of the nurse cried out, the machine only let out a steady line, he was nearly going brain dead, soon enough, there would be no chance of reviving him back.

"Syaoran! No, please!"

Sakura escaped from Tomoyo's tight grasp and ran to the bed, pushing two of the nurses blocking the way.

"No..."

"Sakura, calm down!" Yelen ordered. But she did not listen. Grasping for his hand, she brought it to her again, holding it tightly against her face,

"Don't..."

_Let me have my love_

"Please, Syaoran..."

_Bring me back to them._

"Ms. Kinomoto, please move over..."

_Echoes in my ear_

"Syaoran..." Sakura was then torn from his hand.

_Let me have my...._

"_Sakura..."_

"Blood pressure is increasing to normal..."

"_Oh my god!" _

"I have pulse!"

"_Syaoran..."_

"Breathing has returned to normal...."

"_Syaoran!"_

The doctor's sighed and wiped their foreheads. Once again, they saved a life. Once again, they saved a love.

"We must have him rest for now, he will definitely be okay now, the worst has happened." Dr. Akagi said, facing Yelen.

"He's going to be ok?"

The young doctor smiled, "Yes, he is going to be okay, give him a few days, he'll be up and about..."

Sakura smiled, looking at the boy at her side.

"You want ice cream?"

She nodded happily.

"Yes, make it strawberry..."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'll make sure..."

"Thanks, Syao-kun!"

Syaoran looked back at her, "Hey, your paying for this!" he teased.

"Hoee??"

Author's notes: Okies, now that was done... crappy ending I know... leave me be... I just wanted to finish the damned story! Hee it's 12 am and im getting cranky... must get sleep!!

Now... you can trot now... either leave my sight... or love me and review! Flames are all welcome! I want you to hate me hehe


End file.
